Disconnected
by MeganLucy26
Summary: the rest of the world doesn't seem to matter.


She groaned weakly, collapsing exhausted back against the pillows on her bed.

_Well that's what two orgasms before 9am will do to a girl._

She smiled at the thought as Chandler pressed a final kiss to her sensitive lips, eliciting a quiet hum of approval from her. His head was still buried between her thighs, hidden by the sheet, as he rested his forehead against her hip, unable to move as he recovered from their early morning trysts.

Her chest heaved as she tried to calm herself down, her right arm thrown across her forehead as her left rested on top of his head under the sheet, her eyes closed peacefully, her lips red and swollen from kissing him, her hair a tangled, forgotten mess across the pillows.

She felt him grin against her skin and she new automatically what he was thinking. It was approaching 9am on a Saturday and they were still wrapped up in the sheets of her bed. Alone, and so far undisturbed.

"I like us not being a secret anymore"

She couldn't help the smile that pursued as he pulled the sheet away from her body, his head appearing seconds later as he spoke softly to her.

"Me too." She smiled softly "We can just lie here all day and be together"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, babe" He smiled sadly as they both heard the laughter and chatter of their friends out in the apartment.

"How long have they been out there?" She groaned, whining as he lay his head down on her stomach, closing his eyes contently.

"I wasn't really paying attention, I was a little preoccupied with making you orgasm"

She laughed as he tickled her sides playfully before they settled back into a comfortable silence, taking advantage of their now limited amount of alone time, pending the imminent knocking of their friends.

"I love you" He whispered suddenly.

"I love you, too, Chandler" She smiled, barely hearing the words herself, afraid her words would attract the attention of their friends.

Silence ensued between the couple, just the conversations of their friends and the roar of New York City outside.

She gently tugged on his hand that she'd wound up holding in hers, pulling him up beside her before leaning up to kiss him, gently pressing her lips to his, moaning quietly when she was able to taste herself on his tongue. He pulled away slowly, hesitant in losing the contact before she settled her head against his chest, the gentle beating of his heart lulling her back to sleep.

She startled what felt like just seconds later when she felt the bed move, blinking sleepily as Chandler pushed himself up off the bed.

"How long was I asleep?" She questioned groggily, feeling like she'd slept for a million years.

"Barely half an hour. Sorry for waking you, baby." He whispered regretfully, reaching out to brush the hair out her eyes.

"That's okay. Where were you going?" She smiled softly, gazing up at him through her lashes as he stood over her.

"My bladders about to pop" He chuckled, causing her to laugh as she watched him pull on his boxers, plaid pyjama pants and a plain, white t-shirt, "You want me to get rid of everyone?"

"No, that's okay. At the very least I think we owe Joey breakfast" She smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to her as she leaned up to kiss him, "I'll be out right after you, just gotta put some clothes on. Now go pee" She laughed.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

He kissed her one final time before hastily pulling away, watching as she lay back happily among her pillows and sheets, unable to stop the smile and look of utter love crossing his face.

"Chandler, go and pee! You can stare at me naked later"

"I'm gunna hold you to that!" He called as he pulled open her bedroom door, greeting the 4 faces of his friends, "Hello children" He smiled cheerfully, pulling the bedroom door closed behind him as they all looked up at him from where they sat around the kitchen table.

"Morning" Phoebe grinned, "Where's Monica?"

"Changing" Chandler replied simply, ignoring Ross' slowly reddening face as he entered the bathroom.

He was rinsing the toothpaste from his mouth when there came a short knock on the door before Monica slipped in, ignoring the shouts of their friends.

"Hey gorgeous" He smiled, taking in her appearance as she loaded up her toothbrush with toothpaste. Her hair was still disheveled and knotted, her lips a dark shade of red stood out against the pale colour of her skin, her cheeks were slightly flushed and her eyes- her eyes were the most beautiful blue he'd ever seen, shimmering in the light and crinkling as she smiled widely at him.

"Hey handsome" She replied before proceeding to brush her teeth with one hand, picking up her hairbrush with the other as she tried to tame the mess of hair on her head. Chandler watched silently as the t-shirt she was wearing, _his_ t-shirt, rode up slightly revealing the waistband of her pyjama pants.

She was beautiful, sexy, cute, and all around perfect, and she was his, and he was finally, _finally_, able to express that all the time.

Patting her butt playfully she grinned widely at him around the toothbrush as he pulled open the bathroom door, ignoring the questioning stares of his friends as he retrieved two mugs from the kitchen counter, filling them both with coffee from the pot that had been left on the counter for them.

"You don't have to stop the whole conversation every time one of us enters the room you know" Chandler stated before he sipped his coffee, "I know this is weird for you guys, especially you Ross, but we've been waiting 8 months for this-"

"8 months?!" Ross shrieked, "You've been together _8 months_?!"

"8 months and 5 days" Chandler explained, a small smile gracing his features.

"You know the exact day you 2 got together?" Rachel smiled.

"You don't forget the day that changes your life forever, Rach" Chandler smiled as Monica exited the bathroom, moving straight over to Chandler's side as he handed her the second mug of coffee.

"Thanks, sweetie" She smiled leaning up to kiss him quickly, sipping her coffee as she turned to their friends and her brother finding them staring at them.

"You two are adorable" Joey gushed, smiling widely, thankful that there were no more secrets being kept.

"Do you know your anniversary, Mon?" Phoebe questioned, eager to find out everything about the couple.

"Yeah, May 8th. Why?" Monica questioned.

"Wait! May 8th!?" Ross shrieked, "The day before my wedding?! You got together in London?! _LONDON_?!"

"Yes, Ross, we got together in London" Monica clarified as she took Chandlers hand leading him over to the sofa.

"Oh my god!"

Rachel, Phoebe and Joey all startled as Ross shot up from his chair walking around the sofa so he could see the couple who were now cuddled closely, feet propped on the coffee table in front of them.

"You were there that morning!" Ross yelled, "Gross! I walked in on you having sex!"

"Just to clarify, we weren't actually having sex" Chandler replied.

"Oh! Thank you! That makes me feel so much better!" Ross chuckled sarcastically.

"If it's any comfort you've probably been closer than that to seeing us having sex" Monica added, "You pretty much all have on many, _many_ occasions"

"I don't think you're helping, Mon" Chandler laughed pressing a kiss to her forehead, "She's right though"

"I'd just like to add that I have no idea how they lasted as long as they did in secret because I can no longer count the amount of times I've walked in on them on my fingers" Joey added.

"How many times did we almost walk in on you?" Phoebe questions.

"Including this morning?" Monica questioned.

"What?!" The 4 friends all chorused in unison.

"You seriously didn't hear us?" Chandler questioned, "Mon's not exactly the quietest person ever"

"I've been witness to this so I know it's true" Joey added quickly.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't listen to me having sex with my girlfriend in the future, Joe" Chandler stated.

"It's not my fault you two are so loud. It sounds like you're murdering her most times" Joey replied, missing the interaction between Monica and Chandler as her cheeks flushed a dark shade of red.

"Okay, can we kind of stop this conversation now" Monica pleaded, "What Chandler and I do when we're alone is between the two of us, oh and I think we've established we're not sleeping at your place when Joey's home"

"Gotcha" Chandler smiled, pressing a kiss to Monica's lips.

"Wait, so now I have to deal with lack of sleep because these two go at it like bunnies?" Rachel questioned.

"Welcome to my world" Joey grinned triumphantly.

"I think they stopped listening, you guys" Phoebe smiled, grinning at the couple as they made out on the sofa, oblivious to everyone around them.

"That's just weird, and insanely gross" Ross groaned, shrieking in disgust as Monica moaned softly, pulling Chandler down on top of her, "Monica?! Chandler?!"

"And this is the only thing I'm gunna teach you from what I've learnt since I found out: they start making out, you run because they don't stop no matter how loud you shout" Joey smiled, standing up and leaving the apartment, Ross close behind him.

"They're so in love it's almost sickening" Rachel observed as she and Phoebe gathered their things, leaving the couple to themselves.

"I love you" Chandler smiled, resting his forehead against Monica's as he stared down at her.

"I love you, too"

**so after what feels like forever i felt like posting this little one shot i wrote in literally 3 hours the other day while i was bored. i won't say im proud of it cause i know i can write a hell of a lot better than this and i started it and it didn't turn out how i wanted it to but it's okay i suppose.**

**anyway, i head back to school tomorrow for the second half of year 11 and apart from this mini upload it's highly unlikely you'll see anything from me for a while still, so yeah i apologise about that.**

**finally, i hope everyone had a brilliant christmas and a truly happy new year! oh and reviews will be very much appreciated! -Megan x**


End file.
